


THE WISE BIRDIE AND THE CONY FOX

by ElixirSmart



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Birds, Brain, Cage, Capture, Cony - Freeform, Gen, India, Jungle, King - Freeform, Survival, War, Wise, beak - Freeform, blabbing, captor, collapsed, lion, merchant, screatches, test, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirSmart/pseuds/ElixirSmart
Summary: Survival of the fittest doesn't refer to the strong alone. The weak still survives.





	THE WISE BIRDIE AND THE CONY FOX

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a Fic exercise for Dance Ville (NIGERIA)

**THE WISE BIRDIE AND THE CONY FOX**

The Bird and the Fox had to earn their places in the Forest where security and survival was an attribute. The Lion King set a test for both, to tell a tale of a heroic survival story in a poetic manner. The birdie flew to the podium and started off with its wings held high;

In the thick comfortable Indian forest,  
Covered with screatches, singing and blabbing of birds,  
Flaunting a light weight body in air,  
Visiting friends and saying hello! nest to nest,  
Only one told a tale of the past.  
A merchant kept a birdie in a cage,  
Like a written lyrics on a page,  
Travelling to India from which the birdie was captured,  
Requesting a return package for the caged,  
Birdie sang for freedom but was rebuked with rage,  
So birdie asked merchant's visit to the Indian jungle,  
Announce it's captivity to free birds in bundle.  
Merchant set to sail with word in sleeves,  
When a birdie just like his, with dots that were broken,  
Out of a tree fell senselessly to the ground,  
Must have caused it's death with the news.  
Home arrival to caged birdie,  
Birdie sings for good news in rumble, brought from the Indian jungle,  
Bad news instead merchant whispers,  
Collapsed is your relation voicing your captivity in a bag,  
So did his caged birdie to the bottom of the cage,  
A kinsman death has killed him too, thought the silly merchant,  
Who laid the birdie to its final rest on his windows ledge,  
A pushed revival of the birdie to a nearby tree at once,  
Now you know stings like bee,  
My freedom revealed to me through you my captor,  
And the little broken dots birdie flew to the Indian jungle,  
Joined it was with kinsmen like a victor.

The king smiled, as the Fox mounted the podium;

Yea of great abilities slow to act,  
Avoid yea occasions of commitment,  
Coming well out of the latter that yea played a part,  
The latter tests your judgement.  
Kites and Crows signed a deal,  
In equal halves shall it be all obtained in the forest.  
On a windy evening of the harmattan eve,  
A Fox lies helplessly under a Tree's creast wounded by hunters,  
Hence they gattherd like hungry fighters,  
Take we will the upper part of the Fox a Crow head cried out,  
Take us then the the lower half the head Kite snared,  
The Fox laughed out saying; Kites superiority over Crows in creation I thought,  
My upper half should be in their beak burrows,  
Crunching my head, brain and other delicate things,  
Oh yes that is right, take us then the upper half said the Kites in a turn,  
Not at all challenged the Crows, we have it as agreed at first,  
A war arose between rival parties,  
A great many fell on both sides,  
The rest escaped with slices.  
Continue there then the Fox in healing,  
Leisurely feeding on dead Kites and Crows  
And then left hale and hearty.  
The Lion King walked away laughing like a it’s little cub,  
Giving both the Birdie and the Fox an instant resident permit.


End file.
